


Silver Fox

by junko



Series: The Hardest Lesson [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all this, could Ginrei have out-witted them all?  Or will Byakuya have the last word?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Fox

Maples leaves swirled around Byakuya, caught up in the tornado of his reistsu. The hems of his kimono flapped wildly, and yet, despite all this energy, Byakuya still felt like the calm center of the storm. He examined the wrist that had been manacled. A deep red welt encircled his skin, as though tiny teeth had gnawed on the flesh. Could it be that the inside of the bracelet had been lined with living creatures who fed on spiritual energy? He’d thought perhaps he’d overwhelmed some magical mechanism, but, was it possible, that instead, he’d unconsciously raised his level of reistsu, feeding the animals to the point they were satisfied, unable to devour all his energy? That would explain the massive increase in his ability now that he was freed.

Byakuya dropped his hand and glanced up at the courtyard. He was pleased to notice that Fuschida had been driven to his knees by the pressure bearing down on him. Even Ginrei Kuchiki had been forced back a step, and raised his arm in front of his face as though to ward off the blast of a strong wind.

“This is unexpected,” Ginrei said. Clenching his teeth, he was able to stand straighter against the onslaught. “Though it seems humiliation and pain were good teachers after all, Byakuya.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed, and the effort it took to keep his emotions in check caused the ground to tremble. “I’ve learned a few things, yes,” he said at last. “Foremost is that I wish never to hear my name on your lips again, Lord Kuchiki. Only one person here has been given permission to speak so casually to me, and you, sir, are not she.”

The force of the reistsu pushed Ginrei against the wall of the courtyard. Fuschida was laid flat, straining to catch his breath.

“Second,” Byakuya continued. “I no longer care if you consent to my coming of age. There are many ways to be a man, and I need neither your approval nor a ceremony to become one.”

With that, Byakuya drew his reistsu back into himself. He turned on his heels, and walked back into the kitchen.

Inside, he found Hisana collapsed on the floor. He frowned, angry at himself for forgetting how easily she might be affected by his spiritual pressure as well. Kneeling down, he lightly touched her forehead, smoothing away a stray strand of hair. Her eyelids fluttered at his touch. With a relieved sigh, Byakuya scooped her up into his arms.

He sensed a presence at the door. “I’m not finished with you, young man,” Ginrei snarled. “How dare you walk away from me!”

Glancing over his shoulder, Byakuya said, “You seem agitated, my lord Kuchiki. Perhaps we can continue this discussion when you’re more in control of yourself.” Byakuya returned his attention to Hisana. “Forgive my presumption, Ms. Hisana, but I’m taking you to your room.”

A hand on his shoulder stopped Byakuya. “I said: I’m not done talking to you.”

“I believe I already made it clear how little I care for your opinion, sir,” Byakuya said. “Now you will excuse me. Someone important to me has been injured by my carelessness. If you insist on speaking with me, you may do so after I’ve seen to her.”

With a shrug, Byakuya moved out from under Ginrei’s grip. He walked away, leaving a stunned Ginrei Kuchiki in his wake.

#

 

He carefully laid Hisana on her futon. Gently, he pulled a blanket up to cover her narrow shoulders. She stirred slightly, and opened her eyes a crack. “Byakuya? What happened?”

“I suspect I just ceded from the house of Kuchiki,” he said with a small sigh. “Hopefully, the Shihōin clan will be kind enough to send their retainer to Academy. It seems a waste to have a scullery maid with the reistsu to bring down the house.”

“What? I don’t understand a word you just said.”

He smiled, “I just flipped off Lord Kuchiki.”

Her eyes were wide as saucers, and her mouth formed a small “o.”

“But I never meant to hurt you, Hisana,” he said, clasping her tiny hand in his. “It’s my only regret.”

“You don’t regret losing your family name?”

Byakuya closed his eyes for a moment, considering. “I do. Though, some good may yet come of it. We’re now equals. If the Shihōins allow it, I can court you properly.”

She clutched at his hand. “Court me?”

“If you would have me, that is.”

“Of course!”

#

 

Byakuya stayed by Hisana’s bedside until she was able to sit up and take a bit of water. Knowing he couldn’t avoid Ginrei forever, he kissed the back of her hand lightly and wished her goodnight.

He half-expected Ginrei to have returned to the Seireitei--leaving only silence as a response. Thus, Byakuya was surprised to find him in the dining room. The innkeeper had opened the kitchens. There was a great bustle of servants beyond the doors and the smells of food being prepared wafted through the air. Ginrei sat at the head of the landlady’s table, flanked by his officer and a defeated-looking Fuschida.

Byakuya stood at the door way only for a moment before joining them. He knelt at the foot of the table, and helped himself to a cup of tea. It was incredibly rude, but he was beyond caring what anyone thought of him, much less Ginrei Kuchiki. Besides, it was probably his last time to enjoy the arrogance of rank.

As the silence stretched, Byakuya sipped his tea, not looking at anyone. He could feel the heat of Fuschida’s fuming. If no one said anything soon, Byakuya was certain Fuschida would strike. He took another sip, secretly hoping for the opportunity to embarrass Fuschida further.

“You’ve changed,” Ginrei said at last, “Though not at all as I’d hoped.”

“It appears this arrangement has caused much disappointment. As neither were you, sir, the man I thought you to be,” Byakuya said coolly. After putting the tea bowl back on the tabletop, he stood up, “It’s a shame that the Kuchiki name must end under such circumstances.”

“Except that it won’t,” Ginrei said casually. He put a hand on Fuschida’s shoulder, “Fuschida has always been my retainer,” he explained. “You were never truly out of my possession. I merely transferred you to a wholly-owned subsidiary.”

Wholly-owned…? The china on the table shook slightly, but Byakuya said nothing. It seemed the old fox had outplayed them all.

Worse, it was just as Byakuya thought: everything that Fuschida had done or had threatened to do was at Ginrei Kuchiki’s command. The man he once considered his grandfather had knowingly sent him off to be beaten and raped.

“Tomorrow we’ll return to the Seireitei,” Ginrei continued. “Then I can only hope the Academy will teach what I could not.”

Byakuya nodded slowly. “Indeed. Yet someday, Ginrei Kuchiki, you’ll have to stop depending on others to do what you’re too cowardly to do yourself.”

“What?”

“I believe I was quite clear. If you think me so easily broken, then do it yourself.” Byakuya turned to leave. At the door, he added, “If you dare.”

 

#

“Wait, you’re making my head hurt again,” Hisana complained. “You said all that to him, but you’re actually considering going back?”

“I don’t see I have much choice,” Byakuya said. He’d awoken her early with a breakfast tray coaxed from the reluctant, bleary-eyed kitchen staff. They’d taken the food into the garden and found a shady spot not too covered in shattered leaves and branch bits. The birds complained of the mess as they hopped from limb to limb of the nearly-bare maple.

After how careful he’d been in his fight with Fuschida, Byakuya felt guilty about the state he’d left the landlady’s garden in. He’d have to find a way to send money for repairs, or, perhaps even come himself.

He put a rice ball on Hisana’s plate and filled her tea.

Hisana was distraught. “What about Lady Yoruichi’s offer? Can’t you go live with her?”

“Now that it’s clear there was no actual transfer, Lord Kuchiki would never agree to any price offered by the Shihōin--not even an emperor’s ransom,” he said. “Fortunately, he doesn’t seem to expect me to stay under his roof for long. I’ll be sent to Academy next.”

“The Academy?” she breathed, seeming on the verge of tears.

“It’s hardly a death sentence,” he chided her softly, and pressed the tea into her hands. “In fact, I’ll be closer to you there than I would be at the Kuchiki estate.”

“You’re not actually thinking of… continuing now?”

Byakuya leaned in and kissed the top of her head, “You’re still the only one I want to hear say my name.”

“But it’ll have to be Kuchiki-sama now!”

“Not if you’re Lady Kuchiki.”

“Your grandfather will hate that,” she said, though her eyes glistened merrily.

“That just makes it sweeter.”


End file.
